Balto: Behind the Scenes
by sportsman24-disneydoglover
Summary: In this fanfic, I take you behind the scenes, interviewing the main actors and actresses in all three Balto movies. This interviews are done assuming a Balto 4 is in the works. Are relationships similar to the movie? Our personalities similar? Are friends enemies or enemies friends? Find out in this set of interviews! Interviews with Kaltag, Steele, Boris, Star, Dusty also


**Balto: Behind the Scenes**

**Balto and Jenna**

**A/N: I am the narrator and question asker. Balto and Jenna respond to my questions off set. All of the interviews in this story take place after Balto 3 and assuming a Balto 4 is in the works.**

Q: So Balto, you are the star in these movies that share your same name. In fact, the producers decided to use the real names of everyone who has played a role. So Jenna, your real name is Jenna and Kodi is Kodi and so forth. How does that feel to have you name, Balto, be carried as the headline factor in these three movies?

Balto: I think it is really special. I love how my story of being born half wolf could be made into a movie focused on telling the true story of a great husky that shares my name. It makes the story more intriguing and exciting, and so far has been a driving force in the two sequels. But the fact is, I love how I'm half wolf and half dog and have never hated it. I've never let it affect me, but instead it has given me strength both physically and mentally. I'm really tolerant and hate discrimination of others.

Q: You mention personality. What parts of the Balto movies resemble your true personality and what parts do not?

Balto: Definitely humbleness, modesty, selflessness, sled racing competitor, and kindness match from the movie. I can get angry when the right thing is not being done, so that is portrayed well too. Like I said, my depressed feelings about my heritage in the movie do not match my long term feelings. I also lack some of the cleverness skills that I appear to have in the movie.

Q: Now, this relationship with Jenna here is a big question to many fans. So lay it flat for us, Jenna. Are you and Balto in a real relationship or do you two have separate love lives?

Jenna: We are in a real relationship off camera. We are actually engaged! We met each other here in Nome as puppies and we've been close together since. In fact, it was during one of our practice shots that Balto proposed to me. He did it during the scene near the end of the movie where he rejoices with me outside the hospital. He says he is not clever, but that was clever from my standpoint and was very special. (both Balto and Jenna give a small laugh)

Q: Well, congrats for sure! Now it must have been the perfect storm. You both lived here in Nome at the time of the first movie. How did you both get on?

Balto: I was not much into acting, but I knew that the role was perfect for me based on my history as well as the history of the Serum Run. When I auditioned, they absolutely loved me and said I was a natural.

Jenna: Then here comes me, which is more interesting. When Balto told me he got the role, he told me to audition for the female love interest role. Like him, I had no history of acting, but thought it would be cool to be with my then boyfriend on set as his female love interest. The directors said the same thing about me, only to find out later that me and Balto were in a real relationship. That's what makes these movies special.

Q: I bet those love scenes come on nicely then?

Balto: (chuckling) Yep they sure do! Probably because we truly do love each other. It makes us look real life instead of actors.

Q: How has this movie series influence your life, both of you?

Balto: For me, it was a perfect experience: a major movie role with my mate revolved around the thing I love the most: racing. The two additional movies have not really affected my plans to have no offspring, but you never know.

Jenna: The best experiences I've had with all three movies in the series are meeting all the young dog actors and actresses. You know, dogs like Kodi, Aleu, and Steele have all been major influences besides Balto. They've really shaped my personality, which is very similar to the one you see me have in the movies.

**A/N: Second half of interview coming soon!**


End file.
